Ветер из пустыни
by kenguroo
Summary: написано в 2006 году на челлендж


Автор: Кенгуру

Название: Ветер из пустыни

Дисклаймер: не моё

Жанр: романтика

Рейтинг: G

Примечание: для челенджа

Бета: ox (не из наших)

Пейринг: верите, нет, а сама удивилась

Саммари: «Хоть бы пошел дождь...»

Еще один бесконечный вечер. Из пустыни дует ветер, сдувающий мысли, ветер отчаяния, ветер бессилия, выдувающий мечты, приносящий с собой запах смерти. Сушь. Страшная сушь. Ни капли дождя уже третий месяц. Истосковавшаяся по влаге земля вызывает в людях страх и рождает в людях убийц. Тех, что отнимают жизни и прибавляют работы.

Вхожу домой, кладу ключи на столик. Ложусь на кровать прямо в костюме. Пытаюсь перестать думать, перестать прокручивать в голове события дня.

День прошел как всегда: легкая пустота в голове, злобные взгляды, звонки начальства, трудные решения, обиды, шуточки, шипящая ненависть в каждом звуке, волнами накрывающая, пока идешь по коридору. Пять новых дел. Из них два громких. Шериф беснуется, требуя немедленного расследования. Жаждет крови преступников и подчиненных. Криминалисты делают все, что могут и с отвращением смотрят на меня, когда я прохожу мимо, настаиваю, двигаю процесс. А я, как замдиректора лаборатории, опять как буфер между всеми, смягчающий удары, гасящий ненависть.

Пытаюсь закрыть себя изнутри на кованые двери, чтобы никто не пробился в сокровенную сердцевину, не затронул чувствительные струны. Чтобы все было, как всегда: профессионально, быстро, четко. А еще... чтобы никто не догадался. Как-как-как все спрятать, закопать в самых глубоких тайниках то, что рвется музыкой?

Хоть бы пошел дождь... Смыл с этого города следы крови, разврата и этих запретных чувств. Я верю в дождь как в высшую силу. Дождь – это то, что помогает выживать, то, что отражает в каждой капле реальность, поворачивая ее новой стороной, сбивает фальшивую сущность и очищает голову. А вместо этого я слышу дыхание ветра из пустыни за окнами.

Шатаясь иду в душ. Упругие струи. Искусственное домашнее подобие дождя. Такое же искусственное, как все эти утренние улыбки, летучки у начальства и тщетные попытки не смотреть. Не смотреть, не смотреть, не смотреть. Разговаривать только по работе. Потому что если сказать хотя бы одно лишнее слово, то уже невозможно будет остановиться, скажу все. Все, что наболевшей коростой запеклось на губах, искусанных в противоположных стремлениях сказать и не сказать. Ведь я могу признаться хотя бы сам себе? Нет, не могу. Потому что если я даже мысленно озвучу все то, что уже полгода стучит в голове маленькими молоточками страсти и желания, все это сразу же превратится в проблему, которую надо решить. А я и хочу и не хочу ее решать. Хочу решить, чтобы не было больше мучительной тоски и истерзанных зубами подушек. Не хочу решать, потому что это сразу разобьет мою жизнь на до и после. И то, что будет после пугает. Пугает до смерти. Я боюсь. И я не знаю, чего я боюсь больше: услышать отказ или не услышать его. Потому что есть условности. Есть вся жизнь, прожитая в одном направлении. Не сворачивая, не признавая, отрицая и скрывая то, что давно уже томилось глубоко под моралью и предрассудками, не давало о себе знать долгие годы. А теперь эти чувства проснулись и требуют отмщения. Требуют внимания и не отпускают, не отпускают ни на секунду. Требуют, чтобы я пошел к нему и сказал все. Выплюнул ему в лицо свою любовь и будь, что будет. Нет... Я не могу допустить этого. Я не могу потерять с таким трудом завоеванное положение. Я не могу отбросить эти предрассудки и наплевать на косность – я слишком долго с этим жил.

Хоть бы пошел дождь... Принес с собой свежесть и прохладу. Залил бы текучей водой все эти канализационные люки души, откуда призраки живых бередят и волнуют. Снес безумными волнами потаенные желания. Почему-почему-почему никак не начинается дождь? Почему опять дует этот проклятый ветер из пустыни?

Замираю перед зеркалом. Пытаюсь, глядя себе в глаза, разубедить себя в чем-то. Ведь мне же удается делать это с другими: внимательный взгляд, нужные слова, нажим, напряжение, подавление сопротивления, и я получаю то, что хочу. Почему же я не могу убедить самого себя? Почему нужные слова не идут на язык? Почему в голове вертится только имя: «Рикки, Рикки, Рикки». Как заклинание. Заклинание, вызывающее дождь. Только дождь никак не хочет начинаться.

Надо-надо-надо выбросить из головы эбонитовую кожу, зеленые глаза и темные волосы. Все, что предназначено не мне, но так волнует кровь и заставляет замирать, забывая дышать. С пластичностью пантеры он скользит мимо, обжигает зеленым пламенем глаз. А я чувствую, как все, что секунду назад казалось значительным, вдруг стало неважным, а существенным остался только едва уловимый аромат его кожи и мысли о том, каковы его волосы на ощупь. Но нет, мне не узнать этого, и я, желая продлить хоть на секунду его присутствие рядом, смотрю на него с холодом и спрашиваю суровым голосом: «Браун, где Гриссом?». А он смотрит мне прямо в глаза, и я запутываюсь в этих зеленых озерах, заблудившись в черных ресницах, пытаюсь прочитать, что он думает обо мне и не могу. Воздух между нами, кажется, дрожит жарким маревом, и я не знаю, только ли я источник этого жара.

Хоть бы пошел дождь... Сбил пыль с тропинки, что ведет к его сердцу, чтобы я мог пройти по ней, прокладывая себе путь, защищаясь от его и моих демонов, своей любовью прикрываясь от этого ветра из пустыни.

Потому что сколько бы я не уговаривал себя, не переубеждал, стоя перед зеркалом, все уже давно решено и остается только подчинится. Остается только найти способ.

Весь следующий день мысли не прерывают свою бесконечную карусель в моей голове. Я перебираю варианты, рассматриваю и отметаю, анализирую и просчитываю, по спирали мечусь между восторгом и отчаянием.

Даже сидя на собрании у руководства, я не могу перестать думать об этом. И вдруг я понимаю... Не надо никаких способов, вариантов и схем. Это простое и невероятно сложное решение я принимаю в одну секунду. Все настолько очевидно, что, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды и оклики, я встаю и ухожу прямо в середине совещания. Я еду к месту преступления в пустыне, где он сейчас работает, где дует суровый ветер, обжигающий кожу. Сегодня он там один, и это мой шанс.

Я ничего не готовил, и не знаю, что я ему скажу. Он уже закончил и укладывает пакеты с уликами в машину. В пустыне уже темно, и его силуэт как будто вырезан из света фар четкими ножницами создателя, как будто он вырезан из пустыни и выжжен в моем сердце каленым железом головокружительности. Вокруг нет никого, и я подхожу ближе, еще ближе, еще...

Вдалеке раздается небесный рокот. Неужели будет дождь? Он чувствует присутствие и оборачивается. Мы встречаемся взглядами, и я опять напрасно пытаюсь прочитать его мысли по бликам зеленых звезд его глаз. Сердце стучит так, что, кажется, заглушает далекие раскаты грома. Руки ледяные, ноги почти не слушаются. Не говоря ни слова, я заставляю себя сделать еще один шаг к нему. Он тоже молчит, а потом... делает шаг навстречу... «Конрад» - я, скорее, читаю свое имя у него на губах, чем слышу его.

Дождь, дождь, дождь... Капля, набухая на туче, как на огромном небесном кране, срывается и падает прямо на разгоряченную кожу, принося прохладу и успокоение. Но надо больше. Пусть прекратится ветер, пусть начнется ливень. Пусть он смоет следы этого тайного проклятья неразделенной любви из наших сердец. Пусть наш шепот будет заглушаться шумом дождя, пусть руки скользят по коже, пусть вода струится по волосам, рукам, спинам. Пусть стены воды скроют наши переплетенные тела от этого мира. Пусть небеса разверзнутся и изрыгнут из себя новый потоп. Чтобы все сначала. Чтобы больше не было ты и не было я, а было только мы. И мы начнем новую жизнь. Мы насытим изголодавшиеся тела, напоим иссушенные души, отвергнем одинокое прошлое и будем начинать каждое утро с молитвы во славу дождя, открывшего нашу свободу, снявшее запреты. Дождя, дарующего жизнь.


End file.
